1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer terminal apparatus used for voting and totaling the votes cast in an election, and an electronic system for voting and totaling the votes cast in an election.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in presidential elections, elections of Diet members, and the like, voters go to polling stations, where they write candidate names on ballot papers and cast the ballot papers into ballot boxes. Thereafter, vote counting and totaling of election returns are manually performed.
As described above, in the conventional voting at elections, voting operations, totaling operations, and the like are not automated much. Therefore, it takes much time to perform voting and totaling operations. In addition, vote totaling errors often occur.
A conventional method of making entries on ballot papers is based on a verbal explanation given by an attendant in a polling station when the attendant hands a ballot paper to a voter, and a notice put up at a place where the voter makes an entry on the ballot paper. Some voters sometimes cannot properly understand the method of making entries on ballot papers.
In some cases, it is difficult for voters to acquire accurate, detailed information associated with candidates at a polling station.